The Day River Lost
by emmawho2200
Summary: The first two chapters are stolen from another user who deleted tis story the rest is completely original river forgets who the doctor is the children of time are being hunted features a lot of old familiar faces
1. Awakening

She lay so peacefully on her cell bed. Her figure cast into shadow as the nearest light was very dim. The Doctor stood outside her cell resting against the iron framework watching the sleeping figure of River Song. He had planned to make a quick entrance where he would then whisk her away to some romantic place where they would enjoy Fish fingers and custard that he had spent the last hour cooking. However the minute he had seen her sleeping form The Doctor felt that it would be an evil act to stop her having her sleep. All her troubles were forgotten, all her worries postponed. River Song could be herself when she was asleep. She didn't have to pretend or lie, she didn't have to distance herself from people as it wasn't the time. She didn't have to build up a wall fro which it was very hard to see the real River. Her cool, practical exterior was far from the soft, kind-hearted women inside.

The Doctor carried on watching her, drinking in her appearance as if it would be the last time he would see her. Even in the dim light The Doctor could make out her frizzy hair sticking out in all directions. Her arms were laying down by her side bending only to allow her hands to rest on her stomach.

The Doctor stated to fidget, waiting wasn't one of his virtues. He didn't have to wait long as River was already starting to stir from her sleep.

"Hello Sleepyhead!" He greeted cheerfully once her eyes were fully open. She turned her head slightly so she could see who had spoken.

"Well, it sure is nice to get a good morning. Normally you lot don't speak to me." River smiled as she looked up into The Doctor's face. "You're new here aren't you? None of the others would stand so close." River sat up so she could get a closer look at her visitor. Meanwhile The Doctor's face had split into an even wider grin.

"Oh River, you do like to wind me up."

"Wind you up? I think you've been on the brandy." River gave a chuckle and stated stretching.

"You know I don't drink River, can't stand the stuff." The Doctor was still standing in the same place, the fidgeting had stopped now River was awake.

"Sorry, But you talk as if I know you." River gave another chuckle.

"River, stop teasing me. I'll get you back for it later otherwise." The Doctor laughed at the thought of how he could punish River in some way.

"Ha, you are a strange one. What's your name?" River was still doing stretches in the little space she had.

"The Doctor." He tugged at his Bow-tie playing along with what he thought was River's new game.

"The Doctor, interesting. Could you tell me the time please I don't want to be late." River was now looking in a draw, searching for something.

"ummm, its about 10 o'clock at night. And I came on time tonight, in fact I came early so how can you be running late?"

"you're not making any sense, What are you talking about?" River had found what she was looking for, a Tardis blue notebook.

"Me not making any sense, you're the one who is pretending not to know me!" The Doctor's grin was starting to fade.

"I don't know you!" River was sitting on her bed again, skimming through the diary.

"Come off it River, I know you're just winding me up. To prove it you're looking through you're diary of the times we have met." The Doctor was now pressing himself as close to the bars as possible so her could see River better.

"Times we've met? This is my diary of my time in prison. Look you're just a guard, go do you're duty." River was still flicking through the diary not looking up at The Doctor.

"I'm not a guard here! River this is getting out of hand just stop it!" The Doctor's grin had completely faded. Why was River acting like this?

"Well what are you then? If you're not a guard what are you doing here? And how do you know my name?" River had shut the Book with a snap and chucked it on her vacant pillow.

The Doctor remained speechless. Something was up, he knew it. "River would you come closer please so I can take a better look at you?" River gave The Doctor a quizzical look but stood up anyway.

"So you are an actual Doctor, I thought that was just some name you had made up to sound cool."

The Doctor was now peering into River's eyes. "River please look me in the eye and tell me you have no idea who I am."

"I have no idea who you are." River repeated and The Doctor knew she was telling the truth. Even River wasn't that good of a liar. He could see that there was no recognition when she looked at him. He found himself sliding to the floor still gripping the iron bars tightly. "Hey, are you alright?" River had bent down so she could talk to him properly.

"River, River, River. What happened to you?" The Doctor whispered, he didn't want to talk any louder for fear his sadness would show in his voice.

"Doctor," two soft warm hands had been place over his own. "Who are you?"

The Doctor looked up into her eyes and found both his hearts shatter to pieces. He had never realized how much River Song meant to him until he lost her. Now he felt the pain she must have felt at the library when she looked into his eyes and he had told her he had no idea who she was. That pang of pain ripped through him like nothing else could.

"Please Doctor, I don't understand." River's voice pleaded to him.

"Why are you in prison River?" He had to find out what happened to her, why she didn't know who he was, How she had forgotten.

"I killed a man." River whispered bluntly, no guilt in her tone.

"Who did you kill?" There was no reply. "River, Who did you kill?" The Doctor said this more forcefully, not because he wanted to know, because he knew the answer but did she know it?

"I...I don't know." River barely whispered it. "I...can't remember." Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to find this vital bit of information. "Why can't I remember? Why haven't I though about it before?"

"Shhh shhh, River its OK don't worry." The Doctor was now gripping her hands in his own. In the distance the sound of steady footsteps could be heard coming nearer. "Come on Song." He got to his feet and helped River to hers as best he could through the bars.

"What? Where are we going?" River was still dazed and nothing was sinking in very well.

"You'll see." Acting on instinct The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the cell door and soniced it open. The sound of alarms pierced the air, alerting the guards. The Doctor ran in the cell, scooped up the Blue book resting on the pillow grabbed River's hand and pulled her down the corridor.

Footsteps could be heard echoing through the corridor as dozens of guards responded to the alarm. The Doctor clicked his fingers ad the Tardis doors swung open. Pulling River though it and then shutting it he began flicking buttons here and there. Soon the Tardis started humming as she was driven out of Stormcage and through space.

The Doctor, who was grinning again, looked over to River. His face instantly feel as he saw her body on a heap at the bottom step. Running down the stairs and jumping over her body The doctor crouched beside her. She was laying quite still like she had been just minutes ago. "River, if you can here me then please give me a sign to let you know you're OK." The Doctor didn't wait for River's sign instead he whipped out his screwdriver and hovered it above her. He instantly relaxed when the little screen told him she was fine and just needed to rest.

Setting River on her usual bed that she normally occupied when she was travelling with him, The Doctor turned his thoughts to Rivers unusual behaviour.

"Don't worry River, I'll get you back. No-one takes my wife away from me and when I find them they will have to pay for what they have done." The Doctor whispered in her ear before kissing her briefly on the lips. "Goodnight River, I'll see you in the morning." And then he left the room shutting his door quietly behind him.


	2. Tears

River's eyes fluttered open, the darkness instantly closing in on her vision. It stuck her as odd, normally there was a least one light always kept on in her cell. As she debated why the changed had occurred the memory of the night before came flooding back to her. They weren't bad memories, but then again neither were they good. Who was that man? How did he know her? River's thoughts were inturupted by a knocking on a door across the dark room. She decided to ignor it as she was already confused and her head was throbbing with pain for some reason. The rapping continued causing River to pull the pillow from under her head and stuff it over her face, trying to block out the insisting sound.

"River, are you awake?" The Doctor's voice drifted through the wooden door.

"I'm awake," River automatically replied, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Great, I'm coming in...unless you're not decent, in that case...I'm coming in anyway." The Doctor rambled on as he opened the door sending a stream of light into the room. River pulled the pillow off her face so she could peer up at The Doctor. His figure was outlined by the light behind him, all she could make out was his arm stretching to a patch on the wall where he flicked on the light. Instantly the room was lit up, allowing River to look closly at her surronings. It was not much bigger than her cell at Stormcage however it was much more cosy than the cell, and better decorated. The main colour was a dark blue with splashes of red here and there. Although there wasn't much furniture in the room, only a bed and a small table and chair in the corner, there was three doors leading off the room. One door on the north wall: was which still open slightly, Another door on the west wall, and another opposite that door. River, finsished looking around the room, moved her gaze to The Doctor. He was standing in the middle of the room grinning, while holding a tray in one hand.

"How are you River?" He started rocking on the balls of his feet still smiling down at River.

"Fine...I think, I don't really know what's going on here...Could you" She trailed off mid sentence but The Doctor knew what she was going to ask.

"Exaplain? Well I could, but wheres the fun in that?"

"No, Please just tell me, How do you know me?" River's voice was pleading The Doctor for the truth, something he had rearley heard in his River's voice. He took a big gulp beofre answering.

"We were good friends, you must have bumped your head and forgotten. No matter we'll have you better in no time!" The Doctor decided that it would be better if River didn't know the whole truth and that she didn't know what he suspected. "In the meantime, lets get you fed. Don't want you fainting again."

"Fainting?" River asked going along reluctantly with the subject change, The Doctor's answer hadn't been enough to quench her thirst for knowledge but she wasn't going to give up.

"Yes...But anyway...Breakfast!"

"Yo-u d-i-dn't have to..." River stammered looking at the tray that The Doctor had lowered. On it was what looked like a fry up yet instead, it had fishfingers, a bowl of custard and some cadbury's cream eggs.

"You favorite" He said proudly. River didn't want to contridict him as he was in such a good mood, but she had never tried any of these things let alone have them as her favorite food.

"Umm...Thank you poppet." She said taking the tray from The Doctor and placing it on her lap.

"Poppet?" The Doctor asked involuntary. He haden't meant to voice aloud the question he was thinking, but it just slipped out.

"Yes, I call a lot of people poppet. Are you sure you know me?" River was still looking down at her food, not sure whether it was ok to eat.

"Oh." Was the only thing The Doctor could say. His mind had started working into hyper mode, piecing together everything that had happened since he first laid eyes on River yesterday. Why was she asleep? She always waited up for him. Why has her whole attitude changed? Almost like any personality traits she had developed around him had been reset. But why? And then she didn't call him sweetie. She always calls him sweetie, never poppet.

"This is really nice!" River had started eating her breakfast. She had just dipped in a little bit of fish finger into the custard and tried it. instantly she fell in love with the taste.

"I did tell you that you love that dish, Sweetie." He grinned at seeing River so happy, he quite enjoyed watching her fall in love with fish fingers and custard again. But he missed his River. Seeing her like this was painful. No recollection of him, no memory of what they were, everything had been erased like it had never happened. He felt a pang of sadness as the word sweetie called no recognition to River's face as she continued to eat her breakfast. The Doctor realized that River made him him and he made River River. If he hadn't met River he would have been a different person completely, if River never met him than she would be completely different.

"You're crying." River's voice broke his thoughts.

"Sorry?" He asked not quite catching what she had said.

"You're crying" repeated River.

"No I'm not..." He replied but then he realized a tear had slid down his cheek, one single tear that was shed in memory of River, of his River. No, why am I cring, she's not dead. River is here in front of me. But no matter how many times he said that his heart's knew that his River maybe gone forever. And it broke him, had he been alone he would have cried his heart out over the loss of the person closest to him, River meant so much to him. The Doctor slid to the ground and bowed his head, he didn't want River to see him like this.

"Oh poppet, what's wrong?" River put her tray to one side and knelt next to The Doctor.

The Doctor didn't answer her. His brain working into overdrive, as he thought of what to do next. His plan came to him, He would give this River what his River got. He would risk his life to let her have what the other River had. Thats what his River had done for him. She had sacrificed herself so he could still have that time with her past self. Now The Doctor knew how she felt when she looked into his eyes in the library, how her heart must have saddened to see the one you love know nothing about you.


	3. The Vistors

Later in the day, the Doctor and River sat in the console room. River sat in one of the few chairs and the Doctor stood, just looking at her while she read a book.

Time passed thus for a good hour until a knock came at the door.

The Doctor furrowed his brows. Who could that be? He looked at the console and remembered that he had landed them in London, 2013.

He shrugged and hurried over to the door, throwing it open.

"JACK HARKNESS!" he exclaimed.

"Doctor!" the man exclaimed, not making any comment on his friend's new face. "Haven't seen you in about 50 years!"

"I haven't seen you in a good 300 years!" the Doctor grinned. "Come in!"

"Hold on," said Jack. "I've got friends."

The Doctor gave him a thumbs up as Jack ran off, returning moments later with two people dressed in UNIT uniforms.

"Martha!" the Doctor said happily. "Mickey! Come in."

"River?" said Jack, spotting her.

"You should know I've got absolutely no idea who you are," River replied.

Jack began, "But - "

"I'll explain later," the Doctor interrupted. "So where's the Torchwood crew?"

"Well, Gwen is with her daughter and her husband today and Ianto is - erm - well, dead." Jack frowned.

"Oh, um - MARTHA JONES!" the Doctor changed the subject.

"Sort of," said Martha.

"Right," the Doctor grinned, "married. Nearly forget. Hello, Ricky."

"Here we go again!" Mickey said, but now with a smile. "How've you been, Doctor?"

"Um - interesting." he smiled.

"Ah," Mickey shook his head.

Jack looked at the Doctor. "I love the new look!"

"Yep," the Doctor said, turning to River who was just sitting there, reading her book.

"We were all headed over to Sarah Jane's house, if you'd like to join us." Mickey said.

The Doctor turned back to the three visitors. "That would be lovely. You don't mind, do you, River?"

"No," she replied. "I'll just read my book."

The Doctor sighed. "Right,"

So, he pulled a lever. The blue box disappeared then reappeared a few miles away.

Luke Smith sat at the kitchen table, eating his lunch, when there came a noise. It was a strange noise, yet it was oddly familiar. Moments later, his mother hurried into the kitchen, bolted past him and out the door.

Sarah Jane Smith hurried into the yard and watched as the always familiar blue police box appeared on the pavement across the road.

She waited a minute, and Martha and Mickey Smith emerged from the TARDIS.

"Hello, there!" Sarah Jane called out.

"Sarah Jane Smith!" Mickey grinned.

He and Martha came across the street. They were followed by Jack Harkness and a tall man with an abnormally large chin, a tweed jacket, and a bow tie.

Once they were all in the yard, Sarah Jane approached the mystery man.

She smiled. "Doctor?"

"Sarah Jane," he replied.

She flung her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, I have missed you." she said, pulling away from him. "Now, all of you, come in. I'll make tea."

"That sound lovely," said Martha. "it really has been a long day . . . and it's only noon!"

"What do you mean "it's been a long day"?" the Doctor turned to Martha.

"There were Cyber Men in Downing Street, Doctor." said Mickey.

"Cyber Men?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"We took care of it," said Jack.

"Oh," said the Doctor. "good. Very good."

The five of them entered the house.

"Hey, Jack!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke Monster!" Jack high-fived Luke.

"Hello, Luke," said Martha.

"Martha," Luke smile. "and Mickey Mouse!"

"Luke-o-roni!" Mickey grinned.

"Hi, Luke." the Doctor smiled.

"Erm - hi."

"Oh, right!" the Doctor laughed. "Almost forgot. The face. I'm the Doctor."

"Oh!" Luke exclaimed. "Hello, Doctor."

There came a knock at the door. Sarah Jane opened. "Hello, Gwen."

"Gwen?" Jack said.

She ignored him. "There are aliens. Daleks. Weevils. I think there are Slitheen. More Cyber Men. And there is a crashed ship in the middle of Cardiff."

Without a word, the Doctor ran across the street, into the TARDIS, and disappeared into Cardiff, despite the screamed protests of Martha, Mickey, Jack, and Sarah Jane.


End file.
